O Homem do Castelo de Areia
by Strode
Summary: O homem do castelo de areia fora rápido. E o castelo era gigantesco, muito maior que o próprio Percy.
1. O castelo de areia e o homem que o fez

**Personagens não me pertencem e não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**

* * *

**

_- Paz, irmão – disse por fim Poseidon. Sua voz mexeu com as minhas lembranças mais antigas: aquela sensação morna de que me lembrava, de quando eu era bebê, a sensação da sua mão de deus sobre a minha testa – O menino submete-se ao seu pai. Está certo._

_Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos – O Ladrão de Raios (p. 350)_

_**.-.-.-.**  
_

O pequeno Percy enfiou as mãozinhas gorduchas na pasta de areia e água que enchia o buraco que fizera no chão. Ele espremeu a areia encharcada e deixou-a escapar por entre seus dedinhos, gostando da sensação gelada e gostosa. Sua mãe havia lhe deixado ali sentado e fora comprar algo para eles comerem; ela não estava muito longe dali. Não que Percy a tivesse entendido. Ele era muito pequeno e mal dizia "mamã".

Deixou seus olhinhos muito verdes vagarem pela praia e observou com interesse infantil as atividades exercidas por outras pessoas. Acompanhou com a cabeça um freesbe que dois garotos lançavam um para o outro, assim como acompanhou a bolinha amarela de um jogo de frescobol. Ele ainda amassava a areia molhada, era tão gostoso.

"O que você faz aí, pequeno?"

Percy ergueu a cabeça para enxergar o homem que falara com ele (embora ele não o entendesse), mas ele estava bem na frente do sol e seu rosto não estava visível sob tanta sombra. Apertou os olhos e se esforçou, mas não conseguia ver o rosto do desconhecido.

Como se isso respondesse a pergunta do homem, o garoto estendeu uma mão. A areia molhada escorreu por seu braço, e ele o fitou esperando que entendesse que ele estava mexendo com areia porque era gostoso e gelado.

"É bom, não é?" o homem se abaixou e sorriu. Percy percebeu que ele sorriu porque agora podia ver seu rosto muito bem e ele ficou feliz também: era a primeira pessoa que entendia o que ele queria dizer.

"Você sabe fazer castelos de areia?" Percy ouviu a voz lenta e profunda do homem outra vez, mas não teve tempo de tentar entendê-lo antes que ele afundasse uma mão no buraco entre eles e tirasse uma mão cheia da areia molhada que era gelada e gostosa "Eu costumo fazer castelinhos de areia assim quando a areia está molhada demais".

Então ele ergueu a mão fechada em punho e a areia escorreu formando montinhos. Ele deixou que os montinhos ficassem uns sobre os outros até que se tivesse um monte da altura de Percy. Depois ele fez outro. E mais outro. E mais tantos.

De repente, Percy via um castelo maior que ele à sua frente.

"Boo!" o menininho exclamou e jogou as mãos para o alto alegremente. Sua mãe falava "boo" pra ele o tempo inteiro quando aparecia de detrás de suas mãos ou do sofá, ou das cortinas. Era a coisa mais fácil de repetir que Percy já tinha a ouvido falar, então era a que ele imitava.

"Um dia quero ver você fazendo um maior do que esse" o estranho sorriu e piscou para ele, então passou a mão suavemente pelo pouco cabelo que ele tinha e se levantou. Suas mãos estavam limpas e secas, mas ele construíra o castelo na frente de Percy e ele não o vira lavar ou secar as mãos.

Percy olhou para trás, onde sua mãe ainda estava comprando qualquer coisa para eles comerem e percebeu como o homem do castelo de areia fora rápido. E o castelo era gigantesco, muito maior que o próprio Percy.

Não que ele fosse muito grande.

"Oh, meu amor, eu não pensei que pudesse demorar tan..." sua mamãe começou a falar, mas parou quando viu o castelo de areia em frente a Percy "Quem fez isso, querido?" ela perguntou com doçura.

Ele apenas sorriu para a mãe para dizer que gostara muito do castelo de areia que o homem do castelo de areia fizera para ele, mas ela não entendeu. O homem do castelo de areia era o único que entendia.

"Eu não devia ter deixado você aqui sozinho desse jeito, qualquer um poderia ter levado você embora" Sally lamentou "Vamos, querido" ela o pegou no colo.

Ele quase grunhiu quando suas mãos saíram de dentro da areia pastosa em que estavam, mas tratou de ficar quieto e mexer no cabelo de sua mãe. Ela suspirou ao sentir as mãozinhas cheias de areia em seu cabelo, mas não reclamou.

Percy olhou uma última vez para o castelo de areia do homem do castelo de areia antes de perdê-lo de vista.

* * *

.

well, that's it. hope you like it =)

R&R ;*


	2. O grande castelo e o menino que o fez

II.

Percy cavou ainda mais o fundo do buraco que fizera e esperou uma onda vir para enchê-lo. Fazia muito tempo que ele não tentava fazer um castelo de areia desse tipo, daqueles que a areia tinha que estar encharcada para escorrer por sua mão em vez de estar úmida para ser moldada. Era mais fácil de fazer um castelo assim e era mais gostoso.

Ele fazia castelos assim quando era bem pequeno e ia à praia com sua mãe.

Naquele dia ele estava sozinho e a praia estava quase deserta. Não estava fazendo um dia de sol e provavelmente choveria a qualquer momento; o tipo de dia em que todos ficam trancados em casa, debaixo das cobertas, vendo televisão.

Percy não estava em casa, debaixo das cobertas, vendo televisão. Ele estava na praia fazendo um castelo de areia pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Uma onda veio e molhou Percy, que estava sentado na areia, e encheu o buraco em frente a ele. Pegando um punhado de areia molhada do fundo, Percy ergueu a mão e deixou que a areia escorresse, formando montinhos.

Sua outra mão ficou dentro do buraco, enterrado na pasta de areia. Ainda era gostoso.

Ele fez tantos montinhos que logo tinha uma montanha, e depois dessa montanha veio outra, e depois outra, e mais outra. Percy se sentou ali e ficou horas fazendo montanhas que chegariam à sua cintura se ele se levantasse. Ele deixou o buraco de areia molhado ali, aberto, para que fosse o lago do castelo. E ele pegou um graveto na areia para fazer janelas e portões.

Assim que terminou o castelo, ele se levantou e sacudiu a areia dos shorts. Deu alguns (muitos) passos para trás para admirar seu trabalho.

Era um ótimo castelo de areia.

"Eu disse que um dia você faria um maior que o meu" ele ouviu a voz de seu pai às suas costas e virou para trás tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou, mas não havia ninguém atrás dele. Confuso, ele virou-se outra vez para o castelo.

Um minúsculo P azul enfeitava a torre mais alta de seu castelo de areia.

Isso fez Percy ter uma sensação engraçada.

Como deja vù.

* * *

.

Segunda parte. Não resisti x3'

espero que gostem etc e tal =)

;**


	3. O enorme castelo e os dois teimosos

Mais um capítulo da fic que devia ser uma one-shot. Você, Leticia, não tem jeito.

* * *

Percy observou Annabeth tentando empilhar os montinhos de areia molhada para fazer um castelo e teve que se segurar para não rir.

Ela não era boa nisso.

"Pare de rir, seu idiota" ela rosnou sem nem olhar para ele, concentrada apenas em seu quase-castelo-de-areia.

"Parece um monte de cocô de elefante, Annabeth" ele disse entre gargalhadas "Sem ofensa, claro".

"E você é um panaca" ela retrucou rabugenta "Sem ofensa, claro" acrescentou com um sorrisinho irônico.

"Desmanche essa coisa que você começou e vamos começar de novo. Você está deixando sua mão muito frouxa" Percy sugeriu usando um tom mais sério, decidido a fazer o maior castelo de areia que já fizera. Maior até do que o último, o que seu pai havia enfeitado com uma minúscula letra P há tantos anos.

"Frouxo é você" Annabeth rosnou de volta, sem dar o braço a torcer. Ela não gostava de estar errada ou ser corrigida, mesmo que fosse o filho do deus do mar a criticar seu castelo de areia. Percy rolou os olhos.

"Seu castelo está tão estranho que está desmoronando sozinho. Vamos, comece outra vez. Eu faço a torre mais alta pra você."

Annabeth lançou uma olhadela irritada a seu castelo (que estava de fato desmoronando sob o próprio peso) e enfiou uma mão nele, fazendo-o cair por completo. Ela bufou e Percy riu.

"Não precisa ser tão violenta. Não é culpa do castelo que você tenha sido um fracasso ao fazê-lo".

"Cala a boca, Pequena Sereia, e vamos fazer esse negócio de uma vez. Tenho que estar em casa cedo".

Percy então cavou mais o buraco raso que Annabeth fizera e esperou que uma onda viesse enchê-lo.

"O que você acha que está fazendo, conchinha da mamãe? Faz essa onda vir logo e deixa de ser lesado".

"Ah, sim. Certo." Ele assentiu constrangido. Esquecera-se completamente de que podia fazer uma onda vir até eles em vez de ficar esperando uma.

Assim que o buraco se encheu com a água salgada do mar, Percy afundou os braços nele até que seus cotovelos estivessem submersos e experimentou mais uma vez a sensação maravilhosa de mexer na areia molhada. Espremeu-a entre os dedos como costumava fazer quando era pequeno e esfregou-a entre as mãos. Era tão bom, tão relaxante, tão gosto...

"Você não está sovando um pão, Percy Jackson. Tire suas barbatanas daí e vamos fazer esse castelo antes que eu jogue essa areia na sua cara."

Céus, era mil vezes mais difícil fazer um castelo de areia decente com Annabeth resmungando em seu ouvido.

Não a levaria da próxima vez.

"Pare de reclamar, Annabeth. Isso deveria servir para relaxar você. O que, convenhamos, você está precisando.

"Faça essa droga de castelo logo, Percy." Ela rolou os olhos "Além do mais, construir não é relaxante. Não importa se você está reconstruindo o Olimpo ou fazendo um castelo de areia, se você quer uma construção bem feita precisa levar a sério e se concentrar.

Ele quase grunhiu e jogou toda a areia que ainda segurava em Annabeth, mas se controlou. Essa menina é incrível, pensou, até com o projeto de um castelo de areia ela consegue ser chata.

Annabeth pegou um punhado de areia e o segurou firme em sua mão. Olhou determinada para um ponto da areia plana em que eles se sentavam e deixou a argila cair com precisão, formando montinhos que não desmoronaram desta vez.

"Aha" exclamou feliz, mas sem desviar o olhar ou se desconcentrar. Percy tirou os braços do buraco de argila e começou a fazer um montinho ao lado do dela.

"Pare de esbarrar em meu cotovelo com sua mão" Annabeth reclamou uma ou duas vezes.

"Pare você de acotovelar minha mão" ele replicou outras vezes. E assim seguiram fazendo seu castelo de areia por horas a fio.

E depois dessas horas, eles se levantaram e olharam o castelo de longe.

"Fico fula só de pensar que vai embora com a primeira chuva" ela comentou aborrecida. Ele riu.

"Ou com a primeira onda forte" acrescentou e, para irritá-la, fez com que uma onda particularmente forte chegasse quase à base do castelo.

"Seu estúpido!" ela gritou e deu um tapa em seu braço "Não tem a menor graça!"

"Tudo bem. Claro que não" ele comentou sarcástico. Ela bufou, mas não retrucou.

Eles então recolheram suas coisas e se preparam para ir embora. Foi então que Annabeth mirou o castelo melancolicamente, como se ele fosse um ente querido prestes a partir, e seus olhos acinzentados se arregalaram.

"Mas o que!"

Percy virou-se rapidamente (como isso lhe parecia familiar!) e viu.

Viu uma minúscula letra P na torre mais alta do castelo que fizera com Annabeth.

Foi até o castelo e agachou-se para pegar um bilhetinho quase invisível em frente aos portões de areia. Numa caligrafia vagamente conhecida por ele, lia-se:

_E estão ficando cada vez maiores!_

"Seu pai não tem mais o que fazer não?" Annabeth perguntou insolente depois de ler o bilhete. Um grande estrondo ecoou pela praia, parecendo vir de debaixo das águas, como o barulho de placas tectônicas se chocando e formando um terremoto.

"Tudo bem, desculpe!" ela disse rapidamente e Percy riu. Sabia que Poseidon estava só irritando a filha de Atena para se divertir, como ele mesmo gostava de fazer.

"Vamos logo, corujinha"

E, após lançar o segundo último olhar ao castelo que talvez nunca mais visse e que chegava a seu ombro, Annabeth foi atrás de Percy e eles deixaram a praia.

* * *

.

Hope you like it =)

R**


	4. O gigantesco castelo e os dois irmãos

Percy estreitou os olhos ao encarar o sol. Era uma reação automática. Olhou atentamente para o mar, tentando desvendar seu estado de espírito, mas acabou desistindo. Parecia calmo porque tinha poucas ondas, mas nem sempre quem tem raiva deixa que ela dê qualquer indício de que está ali, espreitando e borbulhando, esperando para explodir.

Afundou os pés na areia quente e seca e quase se esqueceu que trouxera alguém consigo.

"Castelo?" seu meio-irmão soou hesitante, como se não estivesse certo de que poderia atrapalhar Percy em seu momento de distração. Ele piscou e virou-se para Tyson.

"Isso" disse com um sorriso "O maior que conseguirmos. Tem que ficar enorme".

E eles se sentaram à beira-mar, cavaram e construíram. Percy gostou do silêncio e Tyson gostou do trabalho. Divertia-se com a areia molhada e concentrava-se, empilhando os bocados cuidadosamente para que nenhuma parte desmoronasse. Eles tiveram que construir uma base sólida de areia úmida desta vez, para que a areia molhada não desabasse sob seu próprio peso, mas logo a areia molhada das partes superiores escorreu e quase não era mais possível enxergar a areia úmida. Estava acidental e convenientemente camuflada.

"Quanto mais?" Tyson perguntou a certa altura. Percy se levantou e andou alguns passos para trás, observando o castelo. O sol se punha. Ele fez no chão aos seus pés uma marca com o dedo.

"Até a sombra do castelo alcançar essa marca".

Eles tiveram que ser rápidos porque o sol já estava se pondo e, sem ele, não haveria mais sombra e eles não teriam mais como saber se o castelo já estava grande o bastante. Centímetro após centímetro o castelo avançava, mas a sombra avançava ainda mais rapidamente por causa da luz. Com o sol indo embora, a sombra ficava mais inclinada e chegava perto da marca mais rápido.

"Foi tão rápido!" Tyson comentou quando parou para verificar a sombra. Quase encostava na marca. Percy sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Podemos parar agora. A partir daqui o castelo vai sozinho".

"Sozinho?"

"Veja".

Quando que a luz estava prestes a ir embora, a sombra alongou-se – espreguiçou-se - e atingiu a marca. Tyson bateu palmas.

"Castelo esperto!"

Percy sorriu outra vez, mas já tinha se virado para conferir o castelo, procurar com os olhos (mesmo que não admitisse que procurava) o sinal de Poseidon.

Não havia nada.

Tyson dissera alguma coisa que ele não ouvira e, depois de esperar por uma resposta por alguns segundos, deu de ombros e começou a caminhar devagar, assobiando. Andava devagar para que Percy o alcançasse quando decidisse ir embora, mas Percy não se moveu.

O encanto de fazer castelos de areia fora quebrado.

Por que ele não dera o sinal? Teria mais o que fazer? Estaria chateado? Será que Percy fizera algo err...

"Incrível como eles crescem rápido" a voz de Poseidon veio de algum lugar às costas de Percy, que se virou assustado. Isso lhe causou um certo deja vù.

O Deus dos Mares não olhava para nenhum de seus filhos, como seria natural pensar, mas sim para o castelo de areia à sua frente. Tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios e, pela primeira vez, Percy realmente teve a sensação de que ele _tinha_ mesmo mais o que fazer, mas isso não o impedia de ir à praia ver os castelos de areia de seu filho semideus adolescente.

"Não pus a marca dessa vez porque ela é muito pequena" Poseidon disse quase sério, analisando o castelo de alto a baixo "Ficaria imperceptível em um castelo tão grande".

"Mas ainda estaria lá" Percy replicou sem nem mesmo pensar. Poseidon ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se isso não tivesse lhe ocorrido.

"Puxa, você tem razão" admitiu com um quê de surpresa um tanto forçado em sua voz.

Percy olhou seu pai nos olhos (olhos tão iguais aos seus!) e percebeu que ele estava sendo sarcástico. Ele sabia que Percy diria aquilo.

Porque era exatamente como a relação entre eles era. Poseidon tinha uma participação pequena na vida de Percy, mas estava lá. Era isso o que importava.

"Acho que vou anotar essa no meu caderninho" O deus continuou encarando o mar desta vez.

"Acho que vou anotar no meu" Percy respondeu. Eles se encararam e sorriram sem jeito. O momento era quase constrangedor, mas era certo. Às vezes é assim. Às vezes um momento é certo exatamente porque é constrangedor; mostra que foi certo por tanto tempo que, quando aconteceu, não souberam o que fazer com ele.

"Tyson deve estar me esperando".

"Ah, ele está. Até o próximo castelo de areia, Percy."

"Até o próximo castelo de areia".

Poseidon ainda bateu de leve nas costas do filho antes de sumir com a brisa morna do mar.

* * *

.

desculpe por qualquer erro, reli só uma vez pra corrigir ;x

hope you like it =)


	5. O palácio de areia invisível e presente

**Só o plot me pertence**

* * *

Percy estreitou os olhos para o mar. As ondas chicoteavam incessantemente a areia, deixando para trás os mais diversos objetos ao recuar. Entre conchinhas e algas, havia também lixo que, embora não fosse natural estar ali, estava ali de qualquer jeito todos os dias e todos já estavam acostumados a isso. Olhos muito verdes varreram o ponto em que a areia se coalhava desse lixo e dessas conchas na vã esperança de encontrar qualquer coisa de valor.

Ou, se Percy fosse sincero consigo mesmo, algo que indicasse que seu pai habitava aquelas águas.

O herói virou-se e acenou para sua mãe, que estava a alguns metros de distância lendo uma revista. Ela sorriu, exibindo seus pés-de-galinha, e voltou a ler.

Percy pôs-se então a trabalhar. Havia muito tempo que ele não ia à praia para fazer castelos de areia. Havia muito tempo que ele sequer ia à praia, mas aquele dia, aquele específico dia, era o "aniversário" dos castelos de areia.

Ele sabia, sem saber como sabia, que naquele mesmo dia, daquele mesmo mês, de um ano diferente e mais remoto, um bebê chamado Percy Jackson se divertia com areia molhada quando um estranho que fazia mágica foi falar-lhe.

Cavucando um buraco no chão, Percy tentou lembrar-se daquele dia, mas as memórias que tinha eram confusas, do ponto de vista de uma criança que não entendia bem o mundo à sua volta, ou então memórias que ele construíra baseadas no que sua mãe lhe contara. Não eram bem memórias.

Ele levara sua mãe à praia por achar certo. Como se para repetir aquele dia de um modo diferente. Já dizia um povo antigo que as coisas se repetem de jeitos diferentes, e talvez isso tenha certa magia. Magia era o que Percy estava buscando.

E foi o que buscou durante toda a tarde. Trapaceando um pouco pela primeira vez desde que começarar a fazer os castelos, ele sozinho fez não um castelo, mas um verdadeiro palácio de areia, muito maior do que qualquer castelo que ele tenha feito antes, com ou sem ajuda. E, na verdade, ele recebra certa ajuda desde o primeiro.

As ondas batiam cada vez mais perto do castelo e o sol ia para cada vez mais longe, deixando o sol róseo. Percy sacudiu a areia dos shorts e se levantou para ir embora, sem se virar para ver se a marca de seu pai estaria lá; ele sabia que não estaria.

Porque os dois tinham combinado (do jeito deles, você pode não ter percebido) que as coisas não precisam ser vistas para estarem presentes. E quando o vento soprou morno, Percy ouviu um sussurro e soube que Poseidon estava ali.

_"Você trapaceou, Percy Jackson"._

Sorrindo, ele caminhou até sua mãe, que dormia na cadeira de praia, arrumou o pouco que eles tinham levado e a acordou, avisando que já era noite. Ela acordou confusa e perguntou onde "pelos céus" estava o castelo que ele passara a tarde fazendo. Ele olhou para trás e viu que seu palácio de areia sumira sem deixar vestígios. Uma inscrição na areia dizia "trapaceiro".

"Só porque você não o vê não quer dizer que não esteja lá, mãe." Percy disse depois de rir da inscrição.

Sally olhou estranhamente para o filho, mas não fez comentário. Quando seu filho é um semideus, você aprende que se perguntar demais acaba sabendo de coisas que não lhe interessam.

Eles voltaram para casa e o palácio de Percy ficou ali, invisível e presente.

* * *

.

ok, tem muito tempo que eu não escrevo essa história, então talvez tenha algo de diferente neste capítulo. não sei. não tenho tido tempo para escrever, mas me deu essa vontade de voltar aos castelos de areia agora há pouco e deu nisso. ficou pequeno, desculpe, mas são 3 da amnhã e preciso ir dormir rs não sei quando terei tempo para escrever mais, mas pretendo fazê-lo. deculpe pelo tamanho do capítulo e por qualquer outra coisa. hope you like it =)  
kissu ;*


End file.
